


Прошлым вечером в четверг

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Однажды Виктор ворвался на каток, и вид у него был как у сумасшедшего.





	Прошлым вечером в четверг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Thursday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277255) by [opalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish). 



> Переведено для WTF Katsudno 2018.)

За три недели до Олимпиады в Сочи Виктор ворвался на каток, и впервые в жизни он выглядел нелепее Гоши.

Юра поневоле уставился на него, потому что Виктор выглядел... неправильно. Растрепанный, в надетой наизнанку рубашке и с абсолютно диким взглядом — если бы вчерашний Виктор увидел себя сейчас, то пришел бы в ужас. И нет, вряд ли такой вид был частью художественного замысла (а Юре было с чем сравнивать, к его великому сожалению).

Гоша вздрогнул, даже Яков с Милой ошарашенно переглянулись.

— Гоша, — окликнул его Виктор, перегнувшись через бортик, чтобы оказаться поближе к самопровозглашенному сопернику. Гоша посмотрел на него с опаской, явно боясь, что Виктор на него набросится, стоит только отвести взгляд. — Гоша, пожалуйста, мне нужен твой совет.

_Что? Постойте. Что?_

— Что? — выдохнул Гоша, покачнувшись на месте. Виктор, естественно, принял это за положительный ответ.

— Если бы ты вдруг проснулся в другом времени, до того, как познакомился с любовью всей своей жизни, что бы ты сделал? — выпалил Виктор. — Позволил событиям идти своим чередом и ждать новой встречи? Или немедленно бы рванул в Америку, чтобы быть с этим человеком каждый день, пожениться с ним как можно скорее, а потом, может быть, тренировать его, потому что их тренер, конечно, отличный парень, но конкретно ему не подходит?

_Что здесь, блядь, происходит?_

Судя по всему, сердце Гоши возобладало над разумом, потому что он тут же ответил:

— Ты говоришь, что это любовь всей моей жизни? Если бы я так до сих пор считал, я бы сделал все, чтобы снова встретиться с ней. Даже если бы она оказалась другим человеком, не той, которую я полюбил.

— Черт, — пробормотала Мила, отступая подальше, словно это безумие могло быть заразным, и Юра поспешил последовать ее примеру. — Он когда-нибудь уже нес что-то подобное?

Виктор буквально засветился и теперь выглядел еще более невменяемым, чем раньше.

— Отлично! Фантастика! Именно то, что я хотел услышать!

Все дело в новой программе? Юра помнил, что Виктор все еще не выбрал музыку для следующего сезона — может, сказался возраст. Да, старческие причуды, не иначе. И Юра подумал, что Виктор сможет найти вдохновение где угодно.

Наверное. Потому что и в следующем сезоне Виктор собирался выступать, а значит, соревнования превратятся в бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Будущий дебют Юры уже рисовался зловещими красками.

— Яков, — окликнул Виктор, еще больше взъерошил волосы и улыбнулся той самой очаровательной улыбкой, которую обычно дарил фотографам, — перед Сочи я смотаюсь в Детройт!

_Ну что за пиздец?!_

— Только попробуй, черт тебя побери! — взревел Яков.

*******

Через два дня Виктор запостил в инстаграме селфи, подпись под которым гласила: «Назад в прошлое — в поисках своей любви!». В тегах стоял #katsukiyuuri. Кроме того, Виктор проставил теги #futurehusband, #relationshipgoals и — Юра сначала не понял тег, а потом его едва не стошнило — #victuuri. Селфи было сделано в аэропорту «Детройт Метрополитен Уэйн Каунти».

— Да ты, блядь, шутишь.

Юра скинул ссылку Якову и принялся сочинять речь, которую он толкнет на похоронах Виктора. «Он это заслужил» было бы слишком очевидным.


End file.
